


Kulą w płot

by Filigranka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, i Molly dosłownie przez sekundę, resztki intrygi kryminalnej która mi nie wyszła, te relacje to takie mocno w domyśle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Watson spotyka Sherlocka Holmesa. I nieźle daje sobie z nim radę.</p><p>[w ramach Gwiazdki lja]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kulą w płot

**Author's Note:**

> W ramach gwiazdki ljowej, dla carolstime.
> 
> Życzenie: Harry to coś więcej, niż tylko jej nałóg i to Sherlock, ostatnia osoba, którą ktoś mógłby o to podejrzewać, pomaga jej to dostrzec. Czyli w jakiś sposób Sherlock i Harry pracują nad jakąś sprawą i okazuje się, że Sherlock niekoniecznie jest jedyną osobą w towarzystwie, która potrafi naprawdę myśleć. Mówiąc w skrócie: pragnę BAMF!Harry. Gościnnie mile widziana Molly.
> 
> (małe ja chciało mieć tu ładną intrygę kryminalną. która nie wyszła, nie chciała się rozplątać ani zaplątać, a czas wklejania gonił i w efekcie mamy nie intrygę, a dialogi, jak to u mnie)

  
  
Harry Watson miała wprawę w rozpoznawaniu maskarady, przebrań, fałszu. Tyleż kampową, co profesjonalną – finanse, bankowość, giełda, przekręty, przewały. Harry umiała okłamywać ludzi, a ta cudowna umiejętność działa w obie strony: zaczynasz dostrzegać, kiedy mataczą inni. Dlatego gdy pewnego sobotniego poranka, koło dziesiątej dwadzieścia jeden konkretnie, na swojej wycieraczce zobaczyła mężczyznę z pismami religijnym w dłoni, nie miało znaczenia, że był on rudzielcem z wąsami, łagodnym, cierpliwym wyrazem twarzy i tanim garniturem – kobieta w sekundę pojęła, że skądś go zna (ale nieosobiście), w trakcie kilku następnych dopasowała twarz do wspomnienia. Tamten najwyraźniej dostrzegł, że wpadł (nie dziwota, jej mina powoli zaczynała już wyrażać szok), zaczął mówić coś o konieczności dyskrecji w sprawach wiary, o tym, że może porozmawiają w cieplejszej, prywatnej atmosferze...  
        W tym momencie Harriet Watson dała Sherlockowi Holmesowi w nos. Z całej siły, nie tylko pięścią, lecz jeszcze pięścią upierścienioną, ozdobioną koktajlową biżuterią. Przez chwilę patrzyła z satysfakcją, jak drań się zwija z bólu, odruchowo przykładając sobie ulotki do miejsca uderzenia i walając papier krwią – piękny, kiczowaty symbolik – a potem, jako istota z gruntu nie tyle dobra, ile pełna zrozumienia dla ludzkich podłości, małości oraz słabości, otworzyła szeroko drzwi i uśmiechnięta ujmująco, zaprosiła do środka.  
        Była dziesiąta dwadzieścia trzy.  
        Harry mogłaby podać czas do sekundy niemal, bo dzisiaj miała robotę, której nie powinna była mieć, bo weekendy powinny być tylko jej – pracowała jak szalona, udowadniała, ile jest warta sobie, kolegom, rodzicom i kolejnym przelotnym dziewczynom, pracowała jak szalona, więc weekendy miały być tylko dla niej – ale dodatkowa robota należała do tych najpilniejszych, więc heroicznym wysiłkiem kobieta odłożyła swoją cotygodniową, obligatoryjną wizytę w barach, klubach, restauracjach. Do soboty wieczór. Obiecała sobie butelkę wina, jak tylko skończy. Butelki nie było jeszcze w domu, nie zamierzała kusić losu. Praca była świetna, dobrze płatna, praca była jedynym, co odróżniało ją od tamtych innych... z problemami. Choćby i tanią iluzją była owa różnica, Harry zamierzała się jej twardo trzymać. Owo twarde postanowienie prowadziło niekiedy do dni takich, jak ta sobota, kiedy była już o dobre czternaście godzin „do tyłu" i każda, każda, każda minuta się stawała wiecznością.

       

   
        O dziesiątej trzydzieści siedem Sherlock, wstępnie opatrzony – domowa apteczka Harry zawierała wszystko, co niezbędne w sytuacjach kryzysowych, takich jak, dajmy na to, potknięcie na prostym odcinku podłogi i wyrżnięcie głową w lustro albo kant kredensu – siedział w idealnie czystej, nienoszącej najmniejszych śladów używania kuchni Harriet, wypijając gospodyni ostatnie zapasy darjeelinga z ulubionej plantacji. Kobieta wolałaby, żeby gość się rzucił na owocowe napary, które walały się po szafkach od ostatniej wyprowadzki Clary, ten jednak był (tak, jak zawsze twierdził John) całkowicie odporny na wszelkie aluzje.  
       Holmes, krążąc w kółko po pomieszczeniu, streszczał mniej więcej swoją sytuację. I listę życzeń. Twierdził, że potrzebuje informacji. Twierdził też, że musiał zginąć, że zrobił to, by chronić Johna oraz parę innych osób, że Moriarty nie dał mu wyboru. Te dwie sprawy się łączyły, detektyw twierdził bowiem, iż osoba, o której informacji poszukuje, Lara Vames, jest jedną z księgowych przestępcy. Na tyle istotną, by wiedzieć coś o wynajmowanych przez niego specach od mokrej roboty, którzy to, rzekomo, zagrażali i nadal zagrażają bezpieczeństwu tak Wielkiej Brytanii, jak znajomych Sherlocka. O drobiazgach, typu bezpieczeństwo świata, nawet nie wspomniał.  
        Prosił za to, oczywiście, oczywiście, o dyskrecję wobec Johna. Tudzież prasy. I brytyjskiego rządu. O innych rządach również – oczywiście – nie wspomniał. Harry, jak to istota pełna zrozumienia dla mniej heroicznej strony ludzkiego żywota, siadła przy stole z filiżanką espresso, wysłuchała mężczyzny, a potem z szerokim uśmiechem podsumowała:  
        — Pieprzysz.  
        Detektyw się zatrzymał. Bardzo teatralnie, z jedną nogą wciąż z powietrzu. Przypominał Harriet ludzika Lego albo nakręcaną figurkę. Ewentualnie postać z kreskówki. Zwłaszcza przez te opatrunki na nosie.  
        — Przepraszam? — Głos Sherlocka był równie teatralny, jak jego poza.  
        — Gadasz głupoty. Nie o tej całej Larze, to może być prawda. Tak poza tym. Gadasz głupoty. Strasznie typowe ponadto. Wszyscy pleciemy to samo, kiedy uciekamy, nie chcemy się zmieniać, nie chcemy brać odpowiedzialności... — Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami, by pokryć falę melancholii, ale sama czuła, że niespecjalnie to wyszło. — Tobie tylko Moriarty dostarczył fantastycznych pozorów.  
        Fakt, grała trochę nie fair. Bardzo nie fair, właściwie, bo wiedziała sporo o Holmesie, wiedziała, gdzie celować, by uzyskać żywszą reakcję. W końcu dawniej pilnie śledziła bloga Johna – a w teraźniejszych rozmowach z bratem wspomnienia przygód, w jakie wplątywał go jedyny-na-świecie-genialny-wspaniały-detektyw-konsultant, stanowiły zwykle istotny element konwersacji. Chcesz poznać prawdę o człowieku? Daj sobie spokój z taśmami od psychoterapeutki, lepiej pozbieraj towarzyskie anegdotki na jego temat. Zwłaszcza te żartobliwie, te, przy których opowiadający się śmieje najgłośniej.  
        Wziąwszy pod uwagę rzeczone anegdoty, to można uznać, że Sherlock właściwie zachował stoicki spokój. Jak na siebie. Obrócił się gwałtownie w kierunku Harry (garnitur, choć tani, okazał się całkiem efektownie łopotać), wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę dramatycznym gestem i wykrzyknął:  
        — Głupoty? Typowe? Typowe głupoty? Boże, ty albo nie rozumiesz, albo – nic nie rozumiesz. Nie ma innej możliwości. Nie wiem, jak możesz aż tak nie rozumieć, skoro jesteś siostrą Johna — dodał z nutą zawodu i pretensji — ale ci wytłumaczę: kryminalista do wynajęcia, szef olbrzymiej siatki przestępczej, osoba o niesamowitych wpływach – taki ktoś, kogo wy, nudni ludzie, nazwalibyście „geniuszem zła" – zagroziła życiu Johna, pani Hudson oraz inspektora...  
        — Tyle zrozumiałam. To nie są głupoty. To są, zakładam, fakty — wtrąciła Harriet. — Głupotą jest interpretowanie tych faktów jako konieczności pozorowania swojej śmierci i znikania na ładnych parę lat. Głupotą jest zostawienie tych wszystkich bliskich ludzi na lodzie.  
        — Och, tak, oczywiście — syknął zjadliwie Holmes. — Typowe nudne, sentymentalne myślenie. Według mnie, to jednak lepiej na lodzie niż w trumnie...  
        — Moriarty palnął sobie w łeb — zauważyła trzeźwo kobieta, szybko, praktycznie bez przerw na oddech, by nie dać detektywowi dojść do słowa. — Żadna siatka przestępcza świata, oparta na strukturze biznesowej zwłaszcza, nie będzie miesiącami latała, próbując ubić jakichś nieistotnych ludzi, bo takie było ostatnie życzenie ich szefa-wariata. Szef-wariat to nic wygodnego. Wystarczyłoby ci odczekać kilka tygodni, może kilka miesięcy. I mogłeś wtajemniczyć Johna — dodała lojalnie. — Nie zamierzam ci tutaj wciskać, że był jakoś straszliwie rozpaczliwie załamany, bo na pewno sam go obserwowałeś. Poziom jego załamania oceniłabym jako ludzką normę, ale że John jest silny, to dał sobie radę. Tylko jednak byłoby mu, wiesz, tak wygodniej, prościej i mniej traumatycznie, gdybyś mu wcześniej dał znać, że to tak na niby.  
        Przy słowach o Johnie Sherlock widocznie przygasł. Oparł ręce o kredens i siadł na nim, podskokiem; wyglądał jak zamyślone, zasępione ptaszysko.  
        — John jest... szczerym, dobrym człowiekiem. Nie dałby rady oszukać ludzi Moriarty'ego, gdyby wiedział wcześniej. Nie każdy może być alkoholikiem i dzięki temu przywyknąć do kłamania wszystkim naokoło.  
        Kobieta parsknęła śmiechem. Holmes rzucił jej zdumione, urażone spojrzenie, lecz nic nie powiedział, najwyraźniej skonfundowany jej reakcją.  
        — To wszystko, co na mnie masz? Co możesz o mnie powiedzieć? Co we mnie widzisz? Alkohol? Słabo, jak na wielkiego mistrza dedukcji. Będziesz musiał trochę poćwiczyć przed powrotem do pracy. I pamiętaj — dorzuciła radośnie, beztrosko machając łyżeczką od cukru (to też była jakaś zasłona, jakieś ukrycie, nie chciała teraz wszakże analizować) — że przytyki od hipokrytów znacznie mniej bolą — po czym, jako że jej zrozumienie dla słabości brało się z rys na własnym charakterze, dorzuciła, tonem prawie jowialnym: — Ćpunie.  
        — Nie jestem narkomanem — zaprotestował żywo detektyw. — Ja eksperymentuję. I stosuję używki leczniczo – oczywiście, zwykły człowiek, jak ty, nie może sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest, kiedy myśli przebiegają ci tak szybko, w milionach kierunkach, pędzą, pączkują, wirują, znajdujesz milion porządków na raz i jeden z nich jest oczywisty – to jest wspaniałe — dodał z naciskiem. — Ale podobno nie mogę wtedy normalnie funkcjonować, a narkotyki pomagają... dobrać ostrość i...  
        — Świetnie. Rozumiem cię akurat doskonale. — Harry wstała z mocnym postanowieniem zrobienia sobie kolejnej kawy; była za trzy dwunasta, dług alkoholowy się zwiększał, kofeina zwykle pomagała. — I w takim razie ja też zażywam alkohol leczniczo. Streszczając twój wykład: oboje bez używek nie radzimy sobie z życiem.  
        Sherlock parsknął, potrząsając głową. Wata i plastry, tworzące skomplikowaną konstrukcję koło nosa, niepokojąco się zakołysały. Gospodyni pomyślała mimochodem, że będzie musiała zmyć podłogę z plamek krwi.  
        — To nie jest tak, że nie radzę sobie z życiem — oznajmił tymczasem Holmes. — Z życiem nie radzą sobie zwykli, nudni ludzie, ja potrzebuję narkotyków, by być w stanie właśnie wytrzymać pośród tej przeciętności...  
        — Jasne, jasne. Ty nie „nie radzisz sobie z życiem", ty „jesteś ponad". I ty sobie możesz, ze względu na pochodzenie. Cała twoja klasa „jest ponad". — Harriet wzięło na diagnozy społeczne; ekspres syczał, przygotowując kolejne podwójne espresso. — I jedyne, z czym sobie nie możecie dać rady to to, że reszta świata już nie uznaje w ciemno waszej wielkości. Pieprzona arystokracja. Ducha. Pardon, intelektu — zakończyła bez cienia złości.  
        Przeciwnie, z uśmiechem i ciepłym tonem. Bo od razu widziała, że celując w pochodzenie i koneksje – trafiła. Mężczyzna się widocznie spiął, zaczął wykład o ukrywaniu własnego poczucia niższości poprzez atakowanie lepszych, jak to socjalistyczne poglądy nazbyt często przykrywają kompleksy, zawiść, dziecinne przekonanie, że ktoś inny niż ja musi być winien, najlepiej, by był też winny mojemu alkoholizmowi, czy Harriet już przeszła na terapii przez etap oskarżania ojca, czy ciągle w tym tkwi, niech zmieni terapeutę, bo jest do niczego – i sama o tym wie, ale nie chce się przyznać, dlatego w tym tkwi i...  
        I wówczas kobiecie się skończyła kolejna kawa, a co za tym idzie: cierpliwość do wysłuchiwania wywodów gościa. Automatycznie nastawiając ekspres na następną porcję – dwie nawet, właśnie dlatego, że odruchowo – weszła Sherlockowi w słowo.  
        — Nie chodzę już na terapię. Nie zauważyłeś? Się mi znudziło. Płacę podatki. Spore. Nie wymagam opieki. Jestem sprawnie działającym elementem brytyjskiego systemu – nie będą mnie zmuszać. Od czego my właściwie wyszliśmy?  
        — Od informacji o Larze Vames — podrzucił Holmes, przewracając oczami w widocznej irytacji.  
        — Nie, od tego, że nie włączyłeś w swoje plany Johna — poprawiła Harry, ssąc lekko dolną wargę. — Jeśli chodzi o informacje: nie znam tej kobiety. Co zamyka temat.  
        — Znasz — stwierdził z naciskiem detektyw. — Boże, czy wy się nigdy nie nauczycie, że kiedy coś twierdzę, to mam rację?  
        — Nie, chyba, że okażesz się zaginionym następcą tronu — odparła kobieta z autentycznym rozbawieniem; Sherlock nieźle odciągał uwagę od braku alkoholu w jej krwiobiegu. — To byłoby fajne. Poza tym, mówiliśmy o Johnie i twojej kretyńskiej wymówce, by go nie angażować.  
        — Kretyńskiej? — w głosie Sherlocka rozbrzmiewała symfonia urazy; podniósł palec i oskarżycielsko wyciągnął w stronę rozmówczyni. — Kilkunastu uzbrojonych po zęby ludzi nazywasz „kretyńską wymówką"? Tylko kompletny egoista przeszedłby tak łatwo nad zagrożeniem życia członka bliskiej rodziny, by udowodnić rację w sporze...  
        Co było już naprawdę bolesną, trafiającą w czuły punkt insynuacją, bo fakt, Harry niespecjalnie dbała o stan psychiczny najbliższych, kiedy miała gorsze dni. Wobec czego teraz skorzystała z okazji, nadarzonej przez ekspres, odwróciła się od mężczyzny i zajęła filiżankami.  
        — Kawy? — rzuciła przez ramię. — Będzie czarna, bo mleko się skończyło, a po cukier nie chce się mi iść do salonu.  
        Detektyw najspokojniej w świecie potaknął. Zupełnie, jakby jej właśnie nie obraził. To w sumie było rozbrajające, więc Harriet, podając mu filiżankę na kredens i sama zasiadając przy stole, uspokoiła się na tyle, by wytłumaczyć:  
        — Wiesz, nie bagatelizuję zagrożenia życia Johna. Tylko ja go znam – ty podobno też – dlatego jestem pewna, że dałby radę przekonująco skłamać. Setki razy kłamał rodzicom w mojej sprawie, a potem i tak dał radę świetnie okłamać mnie, kiedy z kolei zaczął donosić im. Phi. Albo kiedy zaciągał mnie na terapie. Twoja wymówka jest... trudna do obrony. Ale to OK. — stwierdziła radośnie. — Ja też zawsze mówię wszystkim, że to dla dobra Clary, kiedy ją zostawiam. Dla dobra Clary, Johna, moich przyjaciół. Straszne pieprzenie — przyznała bezlitośnie — no, ale tak jest mi znacznie łatwiej. Poza tym, to naprawdę dla ich dobra. Logicznie się da uzasadnić, zupełnie jak twoje dedukcje. Nadal straszne bzdury.  
        Sherlock wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Pewnikiem faktem, że ktoś się odważył przemawiać w jego obecności. Zaraz jednak odzyskał rezon.  
        — My tu tracimy czas na pseudopsychologię, a tam czeka sprawa.  
        Zeskoczył z kredensu, zaczął krążyć po kuchni ze spodeczkiem w jednej dłoni, a filiżanką w drugiej; wypił już zawartość, więc machał teraz oboma przedmiotami, jakby to były niemal magiczne różdżki.  
        — Nie ma informacji o Larze Vames — przypomniała cierpliwie Harry.  
        — Ty ją znasz jako Laurę Nevi, to panieńskie nazwisko matki...  
        — Laura? — krzyknęła Harriet, prawie dławiąc się kawą. — Laura ma powiązania z ludźmi Moriarty'ego?  
        Miała wrażenie, że szczęka wylądowała jej na podołku. Laura – cóż, nikt bliski, jedna z przelotnych dziewczyn, ale zawszeć znajoma – miałaby być tylko marionetką przestępczego syndykatu? A ich niedbała... znajomość... byłaby...  
        — Laura jak Laura. Lara ma. Laura jest tylko jej alter ego stworzonym na potrzeby klubowego życia. Nie sądzę, żeby w ogóle skojarzyła twoje nazwisko...  
        — Nie miała szansy — mruknęła Harry; wspomnienia wracały kaskadami. — Poznałam ją zaraz po odejściu Clary – nie tym teraz, poprzednim – i w jakimś głupim sentymentalnym odruchu przedstawiłam się jej nazwiskiem. Ale, zaraz, oczekujesz, że niby... jakie informacje mam ci podać? Ja o niej nic nie wiem, wpadamy na siebie w klubach, czasem sypiamy w hotelach, jak mamy akurat ochotę, czasem tylko pijemy – nawet nie wiem, gdzie ona mieszka!  
        Holmes nie wyglądał na rozczarowanego.  
        — Przecież wiem. Wydedukowałem tyle. Mnie właśnie chodzi o te kluby. W którym najprawdopodobniej będzie dzisiaj, jutro, za tydzień – mogę się tego dowiedzieć inaczej, ale skoro na paru zdjęciach byłyście razem, to uznałem, że u ciebie będzie najszybciej. Mój błąd, wcale nie było, bo musiałaś zejść na jakieś durne pop-psychologie, zamiast się skupić na ratowaniu Johna...  
        — To akurat nie ma nic wspólnego z ratowaniem Johna. To tylko twoja wendetta — wtrąciła matowym, obojętnym głosem kobieta, nadal wstrząśnięta. — Johnowi by pomogło, gdybyś się do niego zgłosił i dał mu znak, że żyjesz. Może cię nawet nie zabije — stwierdziła z namysłem.  
        Sherlock zastygł, tym razem normalnie, z rękoma po bokach i złożonymi nogami. Potem dramatycznym gestem padł na krzesło.  
        — To już ostatnie ogniwo... Po niej – jak wykorzystam wydobyte od niej informacje – będę mógł wrócić do swojej tożsamości. Wytłumaczyć się Johnowi...  
        — Akurat — brutalnie weszła mu w słowo Harry. — Za jedną informacją zawsze podąża druga. Taki ciąg. Do końca życia będziesz miał świetne, uzbrojone wymówki, by uciekać przed moim bratem. Niezły jesteś — dodała złośliwie — ja się aż tak nie boję zwykłej przyjaźni. Miłości, no, to jeszcze... — urwała.  
        Holmes wyglądał, jakby zamierzał wygłosić tyradę na temat tak przyjaźni, jak miłości. Tyradę na pewno długą i sceptyczną. Jeśli coś go powstrzymało, to tylko kwestia czasu, na którym nagle zaczęło mu zależeć, ponaglał kobietę, by myślała, podawała dane, wszystko jak najszybciej. Znowu krążył po kuchni, tym razem jeszcze rzucając nożami, które znalazł w szufladzie. Sama Harriet zdążyła zapomnieć, że je ma, a popisy gościa, idealnie trafiającego w również zapominaną, wiszącą na lodówce już drugi miesiąc, maskotkę bałwanka, nawet ją bawiły. Dobrze rozpraszały uwagę.  
        — Dobra, dobra, dobra, pomogę ci — westchnęła, wreszcie się doczekawszy przerwy w monologu Sherlocka. — Pomogę ci, nawet dzisiaj ci Laurę... Larę wyprowadzę z klubu prosto w twoje łapska, ale w zamian za to pójdziesz w ciągu tygodnia do Johna. I się mu przyznasz do wszystkiego.  
        Detektyw odwrócił się gwałtownie. Nóż śmignął tym razem kilkanaście centymetrów od głowy Harry i wbił się w kalendarz ścienny. Ustał w nim moment, po czym z brzękiem spadł na ziemię.  
        — Nie zaskakuj mnie aż tak głupimi pomysłami! Mogłem cię zabić, a John by mi tego nie wybaczył! — wrzasnął Holmes.  
        Kobieta, z jakiegoś niejasnego powodu bynajmniej nie przejęta całą sytuacją, wzruszyła ramionami.  
        — John póki co nawet nie wie, że żyjesz. Wiesz, ja też mogę do niego pójść i po prostu powiedzieć prawdę.  
        — Jakbyś ktoś miał uwierzyć alkoholiczce, która od lat bezskutecznie zabiega o uwagę i miłość brata...  
        — John mi uwierzy. To za bardzo fantastyczna sprawa, by miała być kłamstwem. Zresztą, chcesz ryzykować?  
        Detektyw nie chciał.  
       

   
        Umówili się o dziewiątej, przed wskazanym przez Harry klubem. Laura miała ustabilizowane gusta, w soboty odwiedzała jeden z czterech ulubionych lokali, gdzieś ją na pewno znajdą. Mężczyzna próbował co prawda jeszcze wyciągnąć Harriet z domu na rozwiązywanie spraw, szukanie przestępców, zbieranie danych, ale kobieta twardo mu odmówiła. Miała jeszcze pracę, do licha, a w momencie, gdy wreszcie wypchnęła Holmesa, za drzwi, była już pierwsza siedem.  
        Pracę skończyć się udało, ale z wina Harry zrezygnowała. Wolała mieć trzeźwą głowę. W ostatniej chwili jednak, uświadomiwszy sobie naraz, że chyba chce wyprowadzić odległą znajomą prosto do czarnych, rządowych limuzyn, poczuła się nieswojo – na tyle nieswojo, by uznać (logiczne, logicznie), że sytuacja wymaga kieliszka wódki dla kurażu.  
        Sherlockowi przed klubem towarzyszyła Molly Hooper. Harry widziała ją parę razy na jakichś dużych imprezach u Johna, stąd nie dziwiło jej, absolutnie nie dziwiło, że kobieta, ubrana w czerwoną, krótką, obcisłą sukienkę oraz mocny makijaż (ciężkie od tuszu rzęsy, głęboko czerwony błyszczyk, gruba, kocia kreska na powiece), wygląda na spiętą. To zdecydowanie nie był strój w jej stylu - klub ani sytuacja też zresztą nijak nie pasowały do pani patolog, co zdecydowanie psuło efekt. Molly wyglądała ładnie, bardzo ładnie, ale przy tym na kompletnie przerażoną.  
        Harriet przypomniała sobie nagle, że John zawsze twierdził, iż panna Hooper jest w detektywie ślepo, na zabój zakochana. Albo przynajmniej zadurzona. To mogłoby tłumaczyć, czemu w ogóle zdecydowała się pojawić w tak ewidentnie niewygodnym dla niej stroju, miejscu, roli.  
        Cóż, masa nieśmiałych, wycofanych ludzi też przychodzi do klubów, choćby w ramach próby albo towarzyszenia bardziej otwartym znajomym. Niedostosowanie Molly nie będzie się więc rzucać w oczy, zdecydowała Harry. Zdumiewało ją tylko, że to patolog, nie Johnowi, Sherlock zaufał z sekretem swojej „śmierci".  
        — Będziesz moim aniołem stróżem, tak? — Uśmiechnęła się do przestraszonej panny Hooper. — OK. Dobry wybór. Znamy się trochę, więc nie będziemy aż tak spięte w swoim towarzystwie.  
        Molly najwidoczniej opacznie zrozumiała to wtrącenie, bo jęła się tłumaczyć.  
        — To nie tak, że ci nie ufamy, tylko tak – we dwójkę zawsze raźniej, nie? No i będziesz mnie pilnować co najmniej tak samo, jak ja ciebie — prychnęła nerwowym śmiechem.  
        Harriet wzruszyła ramionami.  
        — Ach. Ale to OK., wiesz? Też bym nie puściła alkoholiczki na tajną misję do klubu samej. To racjonalnie. Ufaj i sprawdzaj, czy jakoś tak.  
        — Piłaś? — spytał podejrzliwie Holmes.  
        — Brałeś? — odcięła się Harry.  
        Zapadła cisza. Blask oczu detektywa, jego spokojniejsze niż rano ruchy i – i to coś jeszcze, czego Harriet nie umiała nazwać, lecz wyczuwała bez pudła – to wszystko wskazywało jasno, że owszem, brał.  
        — Może już wejdziemy – wiemy, co mamy robić, prawda? — bąknęła niepewnie Molly.  
        Biedna dziewczyna, pomyślała Harry z prawdziwą czułością. Nie lubi konfliktów, nie lubi też pewnie zadawać cierpienia, bardzo porządny z niej człowiek. Jak ona się wplątała w tę kabałę, zwaną Holmesem?  
        — Tak. Idźcie. Liczę na was — zakończył z naciskiem detektyw. — Świetnie wyglądacie.  
        Patrzył w tamtej chwili tylko na Molly. Przekaz był jasny i Harry miała przez chwilę ochotę walnąć mężczyznę. Znowu. Znów mocno. Bo to naprawdę oczywista, niska, podła manipulacja była. I to jeszcze kimś, kto nas kocha.  
        Oczywiście, Harriet miała wieloletnią wprawę w takowych manipulacjach.  
       

   
        Laurę – Larę – pal sześć – znalazły dopiero w trzecim klubie, koło pierwszej. Harriet miała już nieźle w czubie (Molly była kochana i bystra, zwłaszcza, jak poznała lepiej rozmówcę, jednak nie miała wprawy w wyłapywaniu ukradkowych drinków), tak obiektywnie rzecz ujmując, czuła się jednak całkiem dobrze. Jasno. Trzeźwo, na tyle trzeźwo, by spokojnie podejść do „celu".  
        Laura się rozpromieniła na jej widok. Harry natychmiast poczuła się paskudnie – chociaż Sherlock, naciśnięty, był uprzejmy przedstawić jej koło południa długą listę dowodów i teorii, niezbicie jego zdaniem świadczących, iż panna Vames faktycznie ma powiązania z siatką Moriarty'ego.  
        Holmes umiał być przekonujący i wtedy, gdy wychodził z mieszkania Harriet, kobieta nie miała wątpliwości, że zneutralizowanie Lary jest neutralizowaniem zagrożenia. Dla Wielkiej Brytanii i Johna. Była w końcu starszą siostrą. I dobrą obywatelką.  
        Teraz, oddalona od detektywa, Harry poczuła za to rzeczone wątpliwości. Rozmawiały, jak zawsze, śmiały się, jak zawsze, Harriet trochę przesadnie, udając bardziej wstawioną, niż była. Laura opowiadała przezabawne anegdotki o swoich znajomych – Harry nie mogła przestać myśleć, czy są one prawdziwe, a jeśli tak, to czy wśród tych znajomych są ludzie, którzy mierzyli do jej brata. Właściwie wszystko szło jak z płatka. Gdy Harriet ostrożnie, wstępnie, chyba nawet z nadzieją, że usłyszy odmowę, zaproponowała, by zmieniły lokal, tamta potaknęła entuzjastycznie.  
        — Dalej ci nie idzie z Clarą? — spytała ze zrozumieniem, przekrzykując muzykę.  
        Harry potaknęła z pewną ulgą. O Clarze mogła mówić z łatwością, sypać wspomnieniami, żalem, tęsknotą. To wszystko było prawdziwe, nie trzeba było trudzić wyobraźni wymyślaniem przekonujących, w strategiczne miejsca wplecionych, szczegółów, przedzierając się przez roztańczony tłum.  
        Przedzierając się z pewnym trudem, mimo lat wprawy, bo Laurze alkohol zawsze najpierw szedł w nogi, upośledzał motorykę. Harriet nigdy nie widziała, by drugiej kobiecie choć raz się wymsknęło choćby jedno słowo za dużo – ale już upadki przytrafiały się jej wcale często.  
        — Chodź, pójdziemy tylnym — zaproponowała, niby to nagle tknięta myślą, Harry. — Uśmiechniemy się do ochroniarzy, puszczą nas.  
        — Ciebie zawsze — potaknęła Larolaura, trzymając się ramienia Harriet nieco rozpaczliwie.  
        Harry dbała o dobre stosunki z ochroniarzami i obsługą od swojego pierwszego wyjścia do klubu. Z przyczyn tyleż sentymentalnych – w końcu ci ludzie musieli tyrać, gdy naokoło zabawa trwała w najlepsze – co czysto pragmatycznych. Po jakimś czasie pracownicy przestali się krzywić, gdy przeholowała, po jeszcze dłuższym zaczęli nawet o nią poniekąd dbać. Do niektórych klubów Harriet mogła spokojnie chodzić sama i upijać się prawie na umór, wiedząc, że znajomi ochroniarze będą nad nią czuwać, a jak trzeba, to nawet przytrzymają włosy.  
        Oczywiście to, że nie miała nikogo bliskiego, kto przytrzymałby jej włosy (Clara, szepnęło coś w umyśle; natychmiast kazała się temu zamknąć, ale tak, owszem, Clara, w ten sposób właściwie na siebie wpadły, jedna imprezowiczka pomogła drugiej, tak jakoś – reszta poszła sama), było faktem nienapawającym przesadnym optymizmem.  
        Ochrona, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, nie robiła problemów. Od tylnych drzwi ciągnęło miłym, orzeźwiającym chłodem. Laurolara wyprostowała się nieco, jej chód przestał być tak bardzo chybotliwy. Miły pracownik techniczny – sprzątacz – podtrzymywał im drzwi, inny skoczył po drodze po płaszcze.  
        Przez otwarte drzwi Harry widziała taksówkę. Emocje, których nie umiała określić, ścisnęły kobiecie żołądek.  
        — Zamawialiście na nazwisko, które wam podałam? — spytała dla pewności.  
        Pracownik potaknął. Czyli wiadomość dotarła, czyli taksówka była podstawiona. Ucisk w żołądku się zwiększył – Harriet miała wrażenie, że ktoś nagle napełnił ją lodem. Przeszył ją dreszcz i odruchowo się skuliła. Tylko na sekundę czy dwie, ale Laura – Lara – zauważyła.  
        — Coś nie tak? — spytała, zaniepokojona.  
        Harry pomyślała o aroganckim Sherlocku. Jego teoriach. Jego pewności. Jego dowodach. Całym brytyjskim rządem stojącym za tym książątkiem, które tytułu „sir" nie używało tylko dla niepoznaki, z kaprysu, w imię stylu. Pomyślała o Johnie – swoim kochanym, kochanym braciszku, któremu już przysporzyła tyle kłopotów, którego już tyle nie obroniła, któremu mogłaby wreszcie pomóc – nie przez złapanie księgowej Moriarty'ego, skądże, ale poprzez zmuszenie tego durnia, Sherlocka, do wyjścia z grobu i zdjęcia tym samym ciężaru winy z barków swojego wiernego blogera.  
        — Eeej, skarbie — wyszeptała Laura, biorąc jej twarz w swoje dłonie — co jest?  
        Ostatnie litery praktycznie utonęły w ciężkim od alkoholu pocałunku. Raczej czułym niż erotycznym, pocieszycielskim i kojącym, nie wzbudzającym pożądanie. Harriet odpowiedziała odruchowo – ucisk w żołądku jakimś cudem zniknął (Może jednak jestem jeszcze podlejsza, niż myślałam, przemknęło kobiecie przez głowę) – zaraz jednak przerwała, wskazując zdezorientowanej Larze głową na sprzątacza, marznącego przy drzwiach i teraz ewidentnie nieco zniecierpliwionego.  
        Jedna przez drugą wybąkały jakieś przeprosiny, podziękowania i życzenia miłej nocy. Wyszły na powietrze, które po zaduchu klubu sprawiało nawet wrażenie czystego, chociaż oczywiście nie mogło być o tym mowy przy poziomie zanieczyszczenia powietrza w Londynie. Harry lustrowała kierowcę z rodzajem ciemnej, niezdrowej fascynacji – wyglądał wszakże całkiem normalnie. Niski, przysadzisty, z krótką bródką. Wsiadając, kobieta mogła nawet się łudzić, że jednak cała akcja nie wyszła i Sherlock będzie musiał szukać innych wspólników.  
        Łudziła się do mniej więcej następnej przecznicy, na rogu której auto zatrzymało się gwałtownie, okna opuszczono i ubrany na ciemno mężczyzna wprawnym gestem przyłożył Larze, Laurze, przelotnej dziewczynie Harriet, księgowej Moriarty'ego do twarzy chustkę nasączoną jakimś anestetykiem. Szarpała się dosłownie kilka sekund, zresztą zaraz wyciągnięto ją na zewnątrz.  
        Harry została w samochodzie sama, zaskakująco mało oszołomiona. Kierowcy nie drgnęła powieka.  
        — Gdzie panią odwieźć? — spytał po chwili.  
        — Pod klub — bąknęła. — Muszę odebrać Molly...  
        — Panią Hooper się już zaopiekowano. Jest pewnie w drodze do mieszkania. Gdzie panią odwieźć?  
        — Do domu — odpowiedziała odruchowo Harriet.  
        I dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach zauważyła, że nie podała żadnego adresu. Taksówka ruszyła wszakże w dobrym kierunku.  
        

  
        — Umowa to umowa — przypomniała twardo Harry.  
        Sherlock wyjątkowo ani się nie kręcił jak fryga, ani nie gadał. Stał cicho i nieruchomo koło boku Harriet przed drzwiami państwa Watson. Nagle okręcił się na pięcie i spróbował odejść – ale kobieta, przewidziawszy ten ruch, chwyciła go za przegub, mrucząc pod nosem o słowach, kobyłkach i płotach.  
        Naciskając dzwonek i nasłuchując narastającego za drzwiami zamieszania, Harry pomyślała raptem o Clarze – musi do niej zadzwonić.


End file.
